familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Shinarei/@comment-5555583-20130928094623/@comment-5555583-20130928144241
Możesz się ze mnie śmiać, I don't care~~ Wyobraź to sobie, że ja - Mad - DAT Mad, nie jakaś inna. JA, która jest zewnętrznie niewzruszona, kiedy ktoś umiera, kiedy coś się dzieje... Po tym jak ci to napisałam popiskując niczym fangirl *jeszcze mi tylko "KYAAA" brakowało -.-* odeszłam jak pijana lub we śnie od komputera, wyszłam ze swojego pokoju, sfrunęłam ze schodów i weszłam do kuchni, w której były babcia i mama. Babcia, mówi w stanie szoku do mamy: „O Boże, ty patrz.” A mama pobladła, oczy jak spodeczki, bo nie wierzyła w to, co widzi. Bo oto ta ja się autentycznie popłakała. Nie wiem kiedy mi się ostatnio aż tak zdarzyło popłakać, żeby mi leciały krokodyle łzy i żebym wyła: Łeee T^T jak jakiś Kise O.O Coś mi tam ostatnio się w łoczch zakręciło przy teikowym rozdziale, Sama-Wiesz-Jaka scena. Czasem mam łzy w oczach ze śmiechu, jak piszę na Wiki, ze złości też, kiedy się wkurzę w realu. Trochę mi popłynęło 2 lata temu na AnoHanie i Fairy Tail przy jednym odcinku. I trochę po tym, jak wróciłam z zakończenia trzecich klas w liceum i zapuściłam sobie Tenshi ni Fureta yo z K-ON!!... Ale żeby się tak powyć, to ja na serio nie pamiętam kiedy... Przysięgam ci - gdybym weszła do tej kuchni zalana krwią, to by było: Co znowu sobie zrobiłaś, ofiaro losu! -,- A tak... łolaboga, czego ona płacze? Mnie nie pytaj, nie mam pojęcia! Coś się stało? I się musiałam tłumaczyć XD Już czuję, że to będzie jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek ever, me gusta *^* Już chcę full version >.< Nie mogę się doczekać wizualizacji tego ED *i lepiej dla twórców, żeby wyraźnie pokazali CAŁE KnS^^* Tak się cholernie cieszę i smucę zarazem, bo nie mogę się doczekać. Odpalając pełna sceptycyzmy pierwszy odcinek nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, jak bardzo pokocham tą serię. Życzyłabym sobie więcej takich niespodziane .A teraz żyję tym już tym prawie rok i mi się nie nudzi – nadal chcę więcej ;3 W jednej sekundzie swojego życie nie uważałam, że czas spędzony na entym oglądaniu tego, czytaniu mangi/nowelek, rozmawianiu o tym *Wykorzystam okazję i podziękuję ci za to, że mogę się z kimś tym dzielić, Shinusiu <3*, czy szukaniu informacji za stracony, chociaż mogłam w tym czasie obejrzeć wiele innych serii. Jak patrzę na ludzi z mojego otoczenia, których nic nie kręci, to się czuję, jakbym wygrała życie XD Że coś mnie może tak cieszyć. To mi przypomina czasy Pottera, gdzie czytałam opór po sto razy, do rozdupczenia… Ten dreszcz emocji i oczekiwanie na nowy tom *-* Kurczę, jaka ja czasem jestem miękka~~ Bo że sentymentalna, to wiadomo. *tula Takao i jest tulana przez Shin* Mam nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zobaczy XD W ogóle lubię tą piosenkę, aż dziw, że to z otome. Kiedy za czasów mego freaka D.Gray-manowego bym się tym bardziej przejęła, if sou know what I mean ;p Ale teraz… Wolę oridżinala ;3 *tula Wiewióreczkę >u<* Shin szczęściara, ma śpiewane AISHITERU by mąż :< *emo corner* Btw. Ten jego bliźniak też ma solo… WAKAMATSU? O_o Chotto matte, czy ten ed z Starry Sky z vocalem nie brzmi bardziej murasiowato?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgGAhvG3tPw To ja chyba najbardziej lubię to: http://vimeo.com/64607954 Kiedyś była na yt cała versja oryginalna, teraz nie ma :<